fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Magic
Celestial Magic (天の魔法, Ameno Mahō) was learned and mastered by the Nirvanahound Komori Hvitur. It is a unique magic directly correlated with the stars and the cosmos, allowing her to infuse the power of heavenly bodies into her magic. Komori normally left the majority of fighting to her brother, therefore her spells have a wide range of supplementary uses and defensive purposes as well. She also employs her spells for special tasks given to her by Jah in order to deliver messages through the realms, or to watch someone's actions closely. It has been rumored that Komori was able to learn celestial magic through being taught it by celestial spirits. Neither is true. Due to the nature of this magic, Komori has never fully employed its strength to its fullest extent, simply for her not having that kind of bloodlust or wanting for destruction. Description Celestial Magic is a Caster Magic and is not to be confused with Celestial Spirit Magic, a holder magic. This magic allows Komori to draw on the power of the cosmos and the stars and direct it outwards in the forms of offensive, defensive, and supportive magic towards herself and/or others. It's thought of as to be heavenly magic, but has properties that are much more destructive than the healing and holy arts, beings the things to separate such magic. Any user must have a deep understanding of life and be able to connect with the astral flow that connects living beings as well as the properties of space and the worlds held within it. Having gained knowledge of that, Komori can unleash the magic by hailing down meteorites and comets, or blasts of hot magic, blessed with the heat of the stars themselves. It's even been rumored that wishes can be granted if the user is skilled enough with this magic, something that has yet to be proven. The capabilities of this magic only go as far as the user's understanding of astrology and things in the celestial plane, making this magic seemed boundless to any human. Komori has been able to make her own spells in which she can imbue inanimate objects with celestial magic and further enhance its properties and/or damage, as well as the object of her choice, temporarily gaining a signature spell of its own that can be unlocked by the user. There are so many different objects that can imbued with this magic, that the limits are endless, and each object tends to have it's own spell, unique only to it. Even with eons and eons of practice, Komori knows that there are so many objects to instill with this magic, that'll it could keep her busy for more eons to come. Known Spells Komori's Spells *'Gammle Öde er Sýn' (旧女難の相情景, Kyū Izzaisan Joukei): This ancient spell is both a supportive and an offensive spell. Komori is able to pick out a star anywhere within the cosmos and gain its "sight" by being able to take stars that are close to other worlds, and views worlds that way, or to see who is travelling through the realms. Her pupils turn into a five pointed star, and the whites of her eyes turn yellow as she looks through the stars. The offensive part is that to a certain extent, Komori is able to control the star, by unleashing spits of firey gas from its body, directed at whoever she chooses. She's only used this spell twice, and it was to watch Boshi slinking through the cosmos, which she used the star: Ósk, to send out multiple blasts of fire and bash Boshi into Earth-Land, where he has remained. The only way she was able to do this was because Boshi was actually crossing in front of the path of Ósk. *'Reiði Alheimsins' (逆鱗の理, Gekirin no Ri): If it's daytime when this spell is used, several stars can be made seen in a circle, in the sky. Although due to them being so high up, they only appear as small circles, but they are more visible at night. Komori raises her arms into the air and unleashes the roiling rage of the stars, sending down huge blasts of magical power and blue fire, capable of splitting the earth and creating football field-sized craters. Since every star has its own unique properties, Komori is able to independently select with stars partake in this spell. Meaning that some of the magical blasts may be made up of fire, ice, a cold fire, or pure star energy. When the spell is in use at nighttime, it's been described as raining down starlight. *'Tvíbura Halörner' (撚糸中心核, Nenshi Chuhinaku): Komori summons two comets from space to hurtle down towards wherever she is, and with a few arm motions, she sends them hurtling in whichever direction she chooses. The comets normally leave behind an icy trail in their wake as they spin around each other to strike her targets. Each of the comets can be controlled separately and strike different things. But they are their most powerful when they both hit the same intended target. Another way Komori can use this spell is by taking her hand and spinning it in a wide circle in front of her, dragging her magic power in a circle in the air as well. She increases her speed until her magic makes a complete ring in the air and then two comets blast forth from her big circle to careen into her targets. Both versions of this spell serve as long rang and short range, although the second version is better at short range since it strikes so quickly. *'Háskóli Förintelse' (熱的死壊滅, Rishin Kaimetsu): Komori thrusts her hands towards the ground, and a humongous magic circle appears with a bright light, and she sends multiple blasts of cosmic power deep into the earth, capable of worming its way to wreak all kinds of destruction beneath the earth's crust. This spell is so powerful, that she's used it on the edge of a country, and the entire country was wreaked in destroyed in a single night, no traces that it ever existed was left. Some claim the country never existed, while others say and earthquake so large happened, that the entire country sank into the ocean. This spell can practically annihilate anything and everything. It's name translates to, "Universe's Annihilation", since it can definitely reach that caliber to destroy even whole worlds. However, Komori rarely uses this spell, as it goes against her good nature to obliterate everything, and it would be a dishonor to Jah, since he spent so much time crafting and creating everything. *'Världens Vita Dvärg' (世間白色矮星, Seken Hakui): She is able to summon a large white circle above her with her hands raised above her head, reminisce of a star after it has exhausted all of its nuclear fuel. The White Star like object then expels hot fumes and gases outwards in a targeted range along with strong otherworldly winds. Once the first stage is done, a hot thick pillar-like core remains where Komori is able to blast out blasts of concentrated heat and fire. The results of using this spell is devastating, as the heat is enough to melt the skin and muscles off of someones bones. Since she isn't much of a fighter as well, she reserves this spell as a last resort, but doesn't mind wiping out her target with it. She needs to hit them straight on as well, for it does use up quite a lot of magic energy. Another way she can perform the spell is when it gets to its second stage, she has the core spin a fast rate of speed whilst blasting out a blast of fire, obliterating everything in a complete three sixty range. Komori has definitely used this spell to wipe out a couple of cities at Jah's command when Toriko was busy. Due to the spell having the power of a dying star, it's capable of ending worlds and planets. *'Svart Hål' (二重丸, Nijuumaru): Komori puts her arms in front of her with the edge of one palm on top of the other. From there, blackness begins to swirl in front of her outstretch palms until it combines into one large black hole. The inside is bottomless and without end. It has a strong vacuum pull so intense that most-to-all can't escape it under any circumstance. It pulls trees, earth, people, buildings, pretty much anything into it. Intense winds are summoned as well to further pull the victim in. Komori can also make the spell silent, by leaving out the winds and just creating a black hole in front of her that entrances her targets by letting them see into its starry depths instead of a pit of nothing. They become so focused and "star-struck" that they enter a hypnosis like state where they are unable to look away and loose reasoning. The last completed part of the spell is when the black hole begins to pull the victim towards them with its gravitational pull instead of the aid of strong winds. *'Blsävn Higindv' (青名優新興, Ao Hoshi Shinko): *'Andlát Dauðinn' (星の死, Hoshi no shi): Trivia Category:Raven Queen Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Star Magic Category:White Magic